


[完结]无JC拆卸之双副官（爵警）

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, 拆卸 - Freeform, 爵士, 爵士 X 警车, 爵警, 警车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]无JC拆卸之双副官（爵警）

2 爵士X警车

警车从办公室走出来，边走边看数据板。他太过于专心，以至于差点撞上靠在墙边的爵士。  
“爵士。”警车淡淡的又不失礼貌地冲爵士点点头，打了个招呼，继续往前走。  
爵士伸手拉住了他的胳膊。“警车。”  
“有事？”警车放下眼前的数据板。  
“能进你办公室说吗？”爵士好看的护目镜微微一笑。  
警车看了看时间。“可是我还要去通天晓长官的办公室，讨论一下……”  
还没等警车说完，爵士已经拽着他闪进了他的办公室，随手反锁上门，把他推到办公椅上。  
“爵士？”警车在爵士一连串奇怪不知所以的动作压制下，背脊的车门已经靠到了椅子的最里面，整个机体都瘫倒在椅子上。这姿势，要是爵士想跟他打架，他可不占优势。警车甚至开始回想自己最近的战术部署有没有得罪爵士的地方。  
爵士已经一只手把警车的双手都钳制住，扭在椅子背后，另一只手抚上警车的面甲，充满色气地说：“亲爱的警车，今天天气这么好，不来一发吗？”  
警车认真想了想今天的天气和温度，但是实在不觉得这和对接有什么逻辑关系。而且就算对接，他也不认为自己是爵士合适的对接对象，基地里有的是涂装好看身体强壮的TF，比如擎天柱，比如通天晓，比如救护车，比如感知器，比如飞毛腿，比如轮胎，比如横炮，比如弹簧，比如铁皮……  
还没等他把基地里的TF想完，爵士显然是对他发呆的反应不满，直接抱着他的脖颈就亲了上来。  
警车的CPU差点当机。  
趁着他没有反应的功夫，爵士已经开始对他的胸上下其手了。飞过山曾经开玩笑说他们达特森家族最大的特点就是胸大，上了战场之后，别的TF都是保护火种舱，他们要护胸。警车一点也不觉得这是夸奖的话。而现在，爵士就在他的胸口不紧不慢地抚摸着，还时不时地在他的车灯处释放一点微小的电流，刺激的他浑身痒痒的。  
警车终于有了反应，他下意识地要推开爵士。但是他忘了自己的手被爵士扭在椅子背后，根本使不上一点力气。双腿也被爵士压制着，想来个回旋踢也是不可能了。警车实在没办法，只能使出他认为自己目前唯一能动的机体部件——牙齿。  
“啊……！！”爵士摸摸自己的嘴唇，被咬破了，渗出一点能量液来，估计舌头也被咬到了，疼。爵士咬了咬自己的嘴唇，带出一个好看的笑。  
“警车，你完了。”  
他这笑还挺好看的。警车忽然发现自己的想法很奇怪，面前的人可是要和他强行对接的家伙啊！然而还没等他有进一步的想法，爵士已经把他从椅子上拽了起来，转个身推倒在办公桌上，警车没看完的数据板噼里啪啦掉了一地。  
“爵士，你放开我！”手终于有了短暂的自由，警车立刻使出全身的力气要把爵士推开。  
然而他完全忽略了自己和爵士的位置不同所以使出的力气程度也是不同的。爵士轻而易举就把他的双手举过头顶，压在桌子上，随后抬起他的双腿，毫不客气地把手指伸了进去。  
“爵士——！！”警车被这突然的袭击搞得弓起了腰。“你干什么？”  
“当然要干你呀。”爵士恶作剧地笑起来，手指找到了警车对接通道里的一个节点，画圈地在里面挑逗起来。  
短暂的疼痛过后，警车居然觉得自己的机体有反应了。他才不承认是爵士的手指厉害，而是在想怎么才能从这尴尬的境地解脱出来。对，内置通讯器里找人来帮忙。  
爵士好像猜透了他的想法。“警车，你要叫人来看你现在的样子吗？”爵士伏在警车的音频接收器旁边，小恶魔的声音。  
警车无奈地放弃了这条求救的路。  
“这就对了。听话才乖，会有奖励的。”爵士把手指抽出来，看了看上面。“你瞧，你的接口在邀请我呢。”  
警车赌气地把头扭过去。  
所以他现在的角度看不到爵士的动作。只能看到爵士低下头，随后警车就感觉有一种温热的触感在自己的接口处徘徊。  
爵士的舌头灵活地舔开警车的接口保护叶，一路长驱直入，轻轻地舔舐着对接通道里的每一个敏感的节点。警车只觉得自己浑身都被抽干了力气，连爵士什么时候放开他的双手都不知道，反正他现在已经不可能反抗了。  
他居然用舌头，这太色气了。警车感觉很尴尬，但是，有另一种奇怪的感觉开始蔓延他的全身。  
“爵士，快停下……”警车的话毫无压力，他自己听了都觉得软绵绵。  
“我的小美人儿，你真的要我停下？”爵士的舌头离开了警车的接口，警车反倒觉得下面有点空虚。  
“我们俩都是……擎天柱的副官……你这个称呼……可太不像话……”警车也不知道该说什么，只好断断续续地按照逻辑线路的想法来。  
爵士干脆压到他的机体上，又一次吻了上去。警车觉得自己的口腔里都是自己的交换液的气味，这让他有点适应不了。他牢牢地闭合着牙齿，抵制着身上TF的进攻。他想推开爵士，反正现在双手是自由的。但是爵士可不这么打算。在警车准备行动的时候，爵士找到了他的输出管，在最前端轻轻掐了一下，警车一声惊呼，牙齿随即打开，爵士顺利地长驱直入，舌头纠缠住他的舌头，软金属的碰撞声和电解液的交换声，听起来就像最好的电路管增塑剂效果。  
警车正在不知道怎么办的时候，内置通讯器突然响了。擎天柱的声音从里面传出来。“警车，我在通天晓的办公室等你。”  
该死的！十分钟之前他就应该在那里了，如果不是被可恶的爵士给推倒的话。  
爵士放开警车的舌头，警车终于能自由说话了。他下意识地接通通讯，迅速给长官回话是作为一个副官的职业修养。  
“长官，不好意思，我马上……哦我的普神！！”  
“警车你怎么了？”  
“没……没事……”  
爵士在一边上下套弄他的输出管，一边直接挺进了他的对接通道。经过刚才的手指扩张和舌头的润滑，现在警车的对接通道已经畅通无阻。  
“警车，你的声音有点不太对，你在哪里？”  
“我……”警车用手捂住内置通讯的传声器，小声地对爵士说：“算我求你了，看在普神的面子上你轻一点行吗？”  
爵士笑笑，抽出自己的输出管。警车心想，他终于有点良心了。然而下一秒，爵士又立刻重重地顶了进去，直接顶到了警车的能源镜。  
“不！爵士……”警车控制不住地发出一声尖叫。  
“警车，你跟爵士在一起吗？你们遇到危险了？”  
“没，没有……”警车瞪着恶作剧的始作俑者，拼命向他使眼色，拜托他暂时停止对自己的进攻，至少让他先接完这个通讯。  
然而爵士可没打算这么好心，他似乎发现了新的乐趣，开始一下一下地抽出，再顶进，再抽出，再重重顶进。  
警车被这节奏折磨的快疯了。他的声音已经变成了一种妩媚的叫声。警车终于定定神，凝聚自己最后一点理智，迅速地对通讯器说：“我还有事，随后回复你，长官。”然后利索地挂断。普神知道他再不挂断擎天柱会不会直接在全基地发布通告寻找他和爵士。  
“挂断了？我还想多玩会儿呢！”爵士舔舔嘴唇，意犹未尽。  
“够了你……这个炉渣，快给我……嗯……啊……出去……出去啊……”警车在爵士一下下的进攻之下连平时颇为威严的声音也如此诱人了。要是让平常那帮被他训的不敢抬头的新兵看到他这个样子，警车真是想回归火种源的心都有了。  
输出管在爵士的套弄下也已经开始变得坚挺，爵士轻轻弹了一下，警车忍不住大叫一声。“爵士你个……”  
他还没有来得及骂完，爵士就把他的嘴封上了，他把刚才沾满警车交换液的手指伸进了警车的嘴里，摩挲着警车的舌头。警车觉得自己再不给爵士点颜色看看今天就太失败了，于是他又开始咬。但是他忘了，同样的方法只能管用一次。  
爵士立刻就猜到了他的下一步动作，输出管在他的接口里用力一撞，警车觉得自己的能源镜都要被撞碎了，也再顾不上去咬爵士的手指，事实上连他自己都没发现，在爵士手指的指引下，他已经开始用舌头去配合了。爵士的手指在他的嘴里灵活地转来转去，来不及吞咽的电解液顺着警车白色的面甲流了下来。  
“做的不错，警车，所以我要给你一点奖励。”爵士抬高了警车的双腿，警车已经顾不上再想爵士下一步要干什么了，他只感觉自己的对接通道里温度很高，简直要把自己烧着了，而爵士顶着自己的东西也变得越来越粗大，越来越有力。  
“快说，想不想要我？”爵士趴在他机体上玩味地笑。  
“不……”警车仅存的自尊让他别扭地红了面甲。  
爵士又是用力一顶，警车差点就过载了。  
“再给你一次机会，警车。我说话算话。”天啊为什么自己会招惹这个小恶魔啊！  
“我想要……”警车的声音小的自己都听不见。  
“我听不到哦！”爵士手上的动作丝毫不停。  
算了，反正都已经这样了，警车有点自暴自弃地想。“我想要你，爵士，快点给我，求你了……”  
“这样才乖。”爵士满意地摸了摸警车好看的面甲，加紧了抽插的动作。  
警车感觉自己好像在大海中的一叶小舟，一会儿被狂风卷到浪顶，一会儿被大浪打到海底，沉浮颠簸，已经快把他逼疯了。他抱住爵士的脖子，抬起双腿夹住面前TF的腰，润滑的作用加上自身的体重，已经坐起来的警车感觉自己的接口里面像是被狂风暴雨席卷而过，机体的撞击声和色气的水声交织在一起，粘稠的交换液和润滑液淌在他银白色的大腿上，又滴滴答答地流到了办公桌和地面上。  
在一波又一波的快感刺激下，警车的嘴唇张了张，说了一句很轻微的话，终究是抵挡不住地下线了。  
爵士抱起他，搂在自己怀里，轻声地说：“我也爱你，警车。”


End file.
